The Rest is Details
by Doubt-and-Abbey
Summary: Moments and details in the life of my favorite couple. Please R&R! Enjoy! NOT 3x05 compliant.
1. Shaving Soap

**A/N: Unfortunately, I do not own Downton Abbey, or its amazing characters. If I did, there would be a new episode on everyday and everyone would be happy. **

**This is my first attempt at Downton Fanfiction. I have not written in quite sometime, sorry for any mistakes. I really hope you enjoy this short little fic. **

"Really, I don't think I have anything to wear that Granny will approve of," sighed Sybil Branson, one hand rummaging through her childhood wardrobe and the other caressing her protruding stomach. "And Tom's suit s aren't exactly for formal dinning."

"Not to worry, darling," Lady Grantham soothed, "We've found something that should fit Brans...Tom. And I've had a few things made for you."

Anna set down the long, flat box that Sybil had not noticed she was holding.

"Yes, Mama has been fluttering about getting everything ready for your visit for weeks," smiled Edith from her seat on the edge of the bed.

Mary held up one of the new dresses for inspection, "This will be lovely on you."

"Love, I think I forgot my razor at home," The ladies were interrupted by the abrupt entrance of Mr. Tom Branson from the en suit bathroom. A quiet went over the room. Neither the occupant of the bathroom nor the Crawley women in the boudoir were aware the others presence. Standing in front of the open door in nothing but damp skin, fresh from the bath, shaving soap, and a low-slung towel, Tom could not stop the "Shit" from escaping his lips. Realizing that no one had moved, he started to stammer out an apology to the room at large, "I…I'm sorry. I didn't…I just." The Ladies Cora, Mary and Edith were simply staring in a rather unladylike fashion, the latter two with bright crimson cheeks, while Anna, or Mrs. Bates now, was staring resolutely at the floor. His wife though, was trying and failing to hold in her smile.

"I've got it, darling." Sybil began walking towards her husband, turned back to her Mother and sisters and said, "I'll be just a moment." With the door to her room closed tightly behind them, Sybil could not hold back her laughter any longer. "Well, you seem to have made quite an impression, on our first day back."

"It would seem that way. I didn't know they were in there, Love. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Tom," she plucked his razor from amongst her own toiletries. "You left it on the sink."

I guess it's lucky I threw the towel on at least before I opened the door."

Sybil began laughing once again and kissed him soundly on the lips, "Yes it is. I'm a rather possessive wife."

Tom smirked and gave her behind a playful slap as she walked back into the bedroom. Just before the door clicked closed he heard his eldest sister-in-law, in her customarily condescending tone, tell his beautiful wife: "You seem to have some soap on your face, darling."

**A/N2: I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE reviews. This could possibly turn into a collection of oneshots if inspiration hits. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Warmth

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Honestly, I wrote the first chapter because I was bored at work and wasn't even planning on putting it on here. **

**I wrote this next one on Friday, but I went to my Grandfather's for Labor Day and he does not have the Internet. SO, here is the next one. Hope you like it!**

Dublin, Early February 1920

Sybil shivered herself out of a peaceful slumber, and with numb fingers, pulled the comforter tight up to her chin. This was enough though to dispel the bone chilling air in their home. She glanced to her right to see her husband snoring happily away in the sliver of moonlight that shown through their small window. They must have forgot to close the curtains last night when Tom kissed her bare shoulder as she sat at her dressing table and pulled her into his arms and onto the bed.

She snuggles into Tom's side, seeking his natural warmth. Pushing her icy toes against his legs and burrowing her fingers between his arm and side, she whispered his name into his shoulder. No response.

"Tom," she called a little louder. His only response was to turn towards her, throwing an arm over and nearly crushing her. "You could sleep through a war, couldn't you?" Sybil mumbled into his chest. "Tom!" she spoke loudly, pinched his side and finally roused the sleeping lump.

"Wha…?

"I'm cold," she looked into his half lidded eyes. When he pulled her closer with a hand on her bare behind and started to fall back into his dreams she said quickly, "Would you get me some socks and relight the fire?"

"You woke me up just to boss me about?"

She kissed his chin, the stubble tickling her lips, "I'm carrying your baby, the least you could do is stoke the fire when we're cold. Please, Love?"

Sighing, Tom slid out of the bed, naked as the day he was born. He always slept naked, even on the rare nights when they didn't make love, even when it was freezing outside, like tonight. Sometimes he would even come down into the kitchen for a kiss in the morning wearing not a stitch of clothing. When they were first married, he nearly made her eyes pop out of her head. Something like that could never happen in a house like Downton. Now, she saw it as an adorable habit of his that only she was allowed to see.

"Fuck, it is cold," Tom hurried back to bed, fire already blazing and holding socks along with her thickest nightgown.

She sat up and put her arms up and Tom dropped the nightdress over her head. "Your going to have to watch that mouth of yours once the baby comes."

Tom helped her pull the dress down and around herself, over her slightly rounded belly, which he lovingly caressed, "I thought you liked my dirty mouth." Tom mumbled this warmly against her mouth, adding a deep kiss that gave her a small taste of what she knew his mouth was capable of.

With the distinct air that only a true lady could posses, she lifted an eyebrow and presented him with her frigid feet. He gave a deep laugh that warmed Sybil more than her nightdress ever could and slid her delicate feet into a pair of his warmest, wooliest socks. "Better?"

"Much," sighed Sybil as she once again curled herself up under the blankets, warm and content.

**A/N2: Hope you like this one! Please Review!**


	3. Smart People

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! You Guys are great. **

**I changed my Pen Name, just so you know. **

**Watched the Season 3 Trailer. Oh My God, if you have not watched it yet, you need to go and watch it immediately. **

Smart People

"_I hope you know that really __**smart people **__sleep in separate__ rooms." –Lady Mary (episode 1.7)_

"May I come in?" Lady Mary Crawley stood in the hallway, just outside the Branson's room. Tom opened the door wider to allow his sister-in-law to enter, and closed it behind her.

"Hello, Mary," smiled Sybil from her place on the armchair near the fire. "Excited for tomorrow?"

"Yes, it has been such a long time coming, sometimes I never though we would get here," Mary replied as she watched Tom kneel down on the hearth and add wood to the small fire already burning. "We have people here to do that for you, Branson."

Without looking up from his task, Tom answered stubbornly, "Yes, I'm very aware, _Milady_." The tone he used to say the last word reminded them all of the last time he had been at Downton, below stairs, closer with those who usually lit the fires rather than the family that ordered the others around. "I can tend my own fire, no need to trouble someone else."

"I was cold, despite the warmth in the air from today," injected Sybil cheerfully. She tried to dispel the awkward feelings in the room, "So, when do you leave for your honeymoon?"

"We'll be catching the late train tomorrow night to London, then we set sail for France in the morning." Mary smiled, content in the knowledge that her life with Matthew would soon start. "You know, it's not really done, sharing a room when you are visiting someone else's home," she gestured around the room. "Smart people sleep apart."

Tom stood up and faced the two women and smirked, "I don't really know how you rich people expect to make heirs," he leaned down with one hand on Sybil's belly and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips, "sleeping in separate beds." He smiled at the embarrassed look on Mary's face and walked towards the desk, intent on writing a little before retiring.

Sybil giggled behind her hand, but noticing the flushed look on her sister's face, stood and walked to her husband. "Darling, I'm rather hungry. I think the baby would like some warm milk and…" she paused to decide on what she wanted, "strawberries. Would you run down to the kitchen and get me some?" She knew he couldn't resist her please.

"Right. I'll be back." Sybil squeezed his hand in thanks as he left the room.

"Sybil, we've just finished dinner," Mary looked horrified, "And you had two servings of pudding."

"Well, I'm not supposed to wear a corset while I'm pregnant, so when I'm hungry, which I usually am, I eat." Sybil smiled and plopped back into her chair, "Waist line be damned. Now, sit down Mary, and tell me why you really came to see me on the night before your wedding."

They were interrupted by another knock on the door and Edith sticking her head in, "May I come in?"

"Of course, Edith, Mary and I were just about to have a little chat."

Edith excitedly pulled the dressing table stool over towards them and sat down, "What are we talking about?" Sybil raised an eyebrow to Mary, signifying her to begin.

"Nothing. I just…I'm nervous, about tomorrow." Mary looked down at her hands.

"Oh, but Mary, you've been working so hard on the wedding, I'm sure everything will go wonderfully. And you will look absolutely beautiful in your dress," Edith answered earnestly. "And Matthew loves you so."

"Thank you Edith, but honestly, I meant tomorrow night," Mary blushed deeply. "As I'm sure you both remember, the last man in my bed died there." They all laughed nervously.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, being with your husband," Sybil sensed Mary's real fear, her total and complete ignorance of _being_ with your husband. Mary and Edith looked up at her words, "It's wonderful, really."

"Does it hurt? Is it bothersome to be with a man like that?" Edith—feeling bolder than usual-was looking at Sybil when she asked, her impending marriage to Sir Antony on her mind.

"The first time is…" Sybil struggled to find the right words, "different. It can be painful-it was for me, a little—at first. But, that goes away and then, well, it's really nice, actually." Sybil smiled, knowingly. "Tom had experience before me, and that helped I think, having one of know what to do. And he was very thoughtful and considerate of me."

"And now? Now, that you've been married for nearly a year and—I'm assuming—it's been more than just the one time," here Mary indicated to Sybil's stomach, her baby restless underneath her skin, a constant reminder of Tom's love.

Sybil could not contain her laughter, "Yes, it has been much more than just the first time. I know that its referred to as the 'wife's duty,' but it's no duty at all, I swear. After I got comfortable making love to Tom, more sure of myself, it really became one of my favorite parts of the day."

Mary and Edith both blushed and smiled into their hands. Edith asking, "_favorite part of the day_? Was it happening as often as that?

Sybil answered honestly, "Yes and at first, usually more than once in each day."

"It's no wonder then, how you became pregnant so early into your marriage," Mary quipped. "Granny made the comment to Mama that it had happened ratherfast, which, of course was the polite way of saying that you and Tom were very…dedicated."

"Yes, well, if Granny had the gull to say that to me, I'd tell her how much we enjoyed all the _dedication._"

At that, Tom came through the door, "Alright, Love, warm milk and strawberries as requested," he presented Sybil with a tray.

"Oh, thank you darling!" she replied enthusiastically, already biting into a strawberry.

"Well, we'll leave you to your snack," Mary and Edith rose, and each gave Sybil a kiss on the cheek before departing the room.

"What were you all talking about?" Tom began to undress, readying himself for bed.

"Oh nothing, just wedding details," Sybil set the tray down and stood up.

"I thought you were hungry?"

"Oh, I've decided on something else for my snack," she kissed him, and murmured "dedication" against his lips.

**A/N2: Hope you enjoyed this. Please, review.**

**Also, just so you know, I always believed that Mary never actually had sex with Pamuk, and remained ignorant about **_**the wifely duty **_**until her wedding night.**


	4. The Morning After

**A/N: Thank you so much, again, for the reviews. Especially The Yankee Countess. You are always nice and I love your stories.**

**I'm going to the beach on Saturday, so I probably won't post till I get home on the 15****th****.**

**I think you'll like this chapter, although I'm a little worried; it is more explicit than I have ever written. Hope you like it!**

The Morning After

_June 1919, Dublin_

As her eyes blinked slowly open, Sybil realized she was in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed with a very familiar arm slung over her midsection. As she became more awake she remembered that yesterday afternoon she had Married Tom Branson and that last night, he had made her his wife…more than once.

She blushed at the thought. Her cheeks became hotter as she felt her husband—she liked that word—shift behind her, pulling her closer as his hand settled upon her naked breast. She turned around in his arms and something hard brushed against her thigh. If she had been nervous about her wedding night, any anxiety had flown from her at Tom's heated kisses that began nearly before they had the door to the suite closed. The suite was a wedding gift from her sisters; their rooms were beautifully furnished for their five-night stay.

Sybil studied Tom, still sleeping peacefully. She had always known that he was handsome, from the first time she had seen him in his dark green chauffer livery, but last night had exposed all of him to her. His torso was strong and tan, with soft hairs spread over his chest and stomach.

She had been shocked when he had easily slipped out of his trousers, not embarrassed in the slightest. She had seen a naked man before at the hospital and Tom had been right—they _had_ been randy officers. But seeing Tom was different. He was—Ahem—larger than she had expected. How was that supposed to fit inside of her? To her delight—and obviously to Tom's—they had fit together perfectly.

She reached up and ran her fingers lightly through the hairs on his chest. She smiled to herself; they had made love three times before they were too exhausted to attempt it again. It seemed to get better with each time. They became more in sync—Sybil had had no idea that she was supposed to be an active participant—and it hurt less with each time.

The only thing Sybil had known about being with your husband she had learned from hushed drawing room conversations and tidbits from the other nurses at the hospital. She always assumed it was a man's activity—that they enjoyed it and that their wives simply lay there and put up with their husband's ministrations. Tom had encouraged her actions, to voice her likes and dislikes; he seemed to particularly like the noises she could not stop from bursting from her lips.

Thinking back on last night stirred a desire low in her belly, she wanted Tom awake now, to be inside of her again. She blushed at her own thoughts but nevertheless leaned up to kiss Tom on the chin and gently run her fingernails over his torso.

He woke with a soft groan and opened on eye to look down at her.

"Good morning, Husband."

He was more awake now and pulled her flush against him, "Good Morning, Wife." Their kiss was languid but full of passion. Tom ran his hand up and down her back and left it on her behind when the kiss broke, "And how are you this morning?"

"Lovely," she smiled and pulled him down for another kiss, this one insistent and needy. She could feel him smirk against her lips and his hand travel from her behind to her front, fingers pushing between her legs. Sybil threw her top leg over his, giving his had room to move. She began to lose control, her lips becoming less active in their kissing, so Tom dragged his lips away from hers and started lavishing his attention onto her breasts—Sybil thought he quite liked them. Tom's hand and mouth proved to be too much and she quickly reached her peak, her body going limp beside his. Tom smirked, rather proud of himself and came to settle over her, resting between her open thighs.

"This is a wonderful way to wake up," Sybil sighed against his lips.

"Oh, we aren't done just yet, Love," Tom reached down and guided himself to her warm, wet opening and thrust all the way in without preamble. Sybil let out a shriek that she tried to stifle with her hand, but Tom pulled it away, "I like hearing you, don't be embarrassed." He punctuated this with a deep and quick thrust.

Just as he brought a hand up to fondle her nipples, they both heard an authoritative knock on their door.

"Oh no," whispered Sybil with wide eyes. "Do you think someone heard us?"

Tom continued to move inside her, "I don't care at the moment," he shifted his hips and Sybil gasped without meaning to. "My only concern right now is making my wife scream in pleasure."

"Tom!" Sybil tried to halt him, "Just send whoever it is away and hurry back to me."

Tom sighed in frustration, "Yes, Dear." He stood up reluctantly from the bed and put on his shirt and trousers, pulling up his braces. Sybil giggled when he had to reach down and adjust himself in fear that whoever was at the door would know exactly what they had interrupted.

Sybil watched as he ran a hand through his hair and pulled the door to the bedroom closed behind him. She gathered the sheet over her chest and listened to the conversation in the next room.

"_Yes, can I help you?" _her husband said in a less than polite manner_._

"_I was sent on the behest of Lady Mary Crawley to remind you that she and Lady Edith will be awaiting yours and Mrs. Branson's" _Sybil smiled at that,_ "presence in the dinning room for breakfast at 9:30 sharp." _Tom must have shut the door in the footman's face, cutting off any more demands.

Sybil glanced to the clock on the bedside table, 8:45. At that moment, Tom came back into the bedroom, already bare-chested and attempting to remove his trousers while walking towards her.

"I completely forgot about our breakfast plans," Sybil looked disappointed.

BY the time she was done speaking, Tom was kissing her again and pushing her to lie down, disposing of the sheet. "I'm not too concerned," Tom said between kisses. He shifted between her legs again and quickly filled her with his still hard insistence.

"But we'll be late for my sisters!"

"No we won't, I promise. Now please," his thrusts quickened, "Stop talking about your sisters."

One hour later they sat down across from Mary and Edith, Sybil looking shy and Tom looking very smug.

"You're late," Mary said teasingly, "No need to guess why."

**A/N: Well, there you go! Enjoy another chapter of Naked Tom. Please and thank you, for your Reviews.**


	5. Moment in the Church

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I'm back! **

**A quick one here. Rewatched the first episode of the 3****rd**** season and I couldn't resist. Enjoy!**

"And now we wait," smiled Matthew, looking nervous but excited as he sat down in the front pew of the church.

Tom hesitated a moment, glancing across the aisle to see his wife sitting next to her mother. There was a smile on her face, but 'Tom could tell that it was forced. "I'll be just a moment," he whispered to Matthew, "I want to check on Sybil."

"Well, Tom, you look dashing," Lady Grantham said enthusiastically when she noticed him approach. Sybil looked up and met his gaze at the sound of his name.

"Yes, Tom," Edith smiled genially, "very smart."

"Thank you." He leaned over to whisper in his wife's ear, "Are you alright, Love? Why don't we step outside for a moment?"

Sybil stood and addressed her mother and sister, "I just need to stretch my legs before the ceremony begins. We'll be right back." Tom smiled at the ladies and led Sybil out a side door of the church with a hand at the small of her back. They stopped outside the door, "You do look handsome in tails, darling. Thank you for agreeing to wear them, I know you're uncomfortable."

"Eh, they're not so bad, but don't tell your Grandmother I said that." Tom reached down and gave her a sound kiss on the lips. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Can't keep anything from you, can I?" Sybil sighed, playing with the buttons on his waistcoat. Tom remained silent, running a hand up and down her back soothingly, knowing that she would open up in her own time. "Mary looks lovely in her dress," she smiled up at him. "Matthew's eyes might pop out of his head!"

"It all makes me think about our wedding," Sybil continued, distracted.

"Best day of my life."

"I just…I just wish Mama and Papa had been there for us, excited like they are for Mary. I'm sorry," She wiped at the tears falling down her cheek. "I'm being selfish."

"Don't apologize. If anyone should be saying sorry its me." He kissed the tip of her nose and mumbled against her skin, "It's me they don't approve of, not you."

Sybil laughed, but without a trace of humor in her voice said, "We're a sad pair." She paused, "All that mattered was that I married you. I love you so much, darling. Thank you for coming back to Downton with me. I know it's not been easy for you."

"Don't worry about me. I'm made of tough stuff. Now, I think we should go back in before Mary arrives."

"You're right," she wiped her eyes. "Let's go back in, it wouldn't do for the Best Man to be late."

As she turned to go back inside, Tom stopped her with a hand on her arm and pulled her to him, bodies flush and gave her a knee-weakening kiss. "If you start feeling blue, just look over at me, eh?" Tom gave her one last kiss before they straightened up and reentered the church.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	6. Into the Kitchens

**2 updates in one day! Chapter 5 is also new today (9/25).  
**

**A/N: No Tom in this one, but here are 2 miniToms to keep you happy!**

**Another short one, Enjoy!**

_Downton, 1925_

"Mrs. Patmore?"

The movement in the kitchen stopped with Mrs. Patmore and Daisy in the middle of it. "Lady Sybil! What a lovely surprise," Mrs. Patmore wiped her hands and came around to stand in front of Sybil and the boys. "We didn't see you there. Can we help you with something?"

"We're so sorry to interrupt, I know you're very busy getting things ready. But," Sybil looked down at her sons, "Ben and Albie wanted to give you something, to say thank you for making all their favorites last night, for their first dinner back."

"Thank you, Mrs. Patmore," said Ben, smiling brightly.

"Fank, 'ou," offered Albie with a small prompting from Sybil, shy and hiding in his Mama's skirt.

Sybil handed her two large pieces of papers with drawings the boys had done that morning in the nursery. "Oh my, these are lovely! Come look, Daisy, at what Master Benjamin and Master Albert drew."

Daisy scurried over and smiled at the drawings, "These are wonderful, thank you so much. We can hang these right here in the kitchen, so everyone can see them. Can't we, Mrs. Patmore?"

"Of course we can," she passed them to Daisy and indicated where on the wall they should go. "Now, would you like some biscuits and milk while you tell me all about them?"

"Please!" Both boys spoke up quickly and Sybil nodded her head in agreement.

"Beth, please bring the young Masters some warm biscuits and milk. And also, some tea for Lady Sybil." The two women lead the boys into the servant's hall and sat down by the warming stove. Sybil pulled Albie onto her ever-disappearing lap and Ben stood at the arm of her chair, looking around the room in interest.

"Thank you for the tea," Sybil said, helping the boys with their snack. "How are you Mrs. Patmore?"

"Oh, I'm good, Lady Sybil, plugging along like usual. Thank you for asking." Taking a sip of her tea she replied, "Congratulations, Milady," she indicated Sybil Pregnant belly, "on the new baby."

"Thank you."

"Baby!" Albie patted his mother's stomach gently, proud because he was going to be a big brother.

"Yes, are you boys excited about having a baby to look after?"

"Baby!" Albie replied happily again while Ben nodded, mouth full of biscuit.

Sybil laughed, "They're excited, although not nearly as excited as Tom, he's convinced it'll be a girl this time."

"That would be nice, a little girl," Mrs. Patmore watched the boys finish their first biscuits. "Now, tell all about the drawings."

"Well mine is a picture of Downton Abbey, with _everybody _out front. See?" He pointed out and named each member of the family as well as the servants he could remember, "Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes, and Mrs. Bates and You and Mrs. Mason!"

"Benji, why don't you help your brother explain his?" Sybil asked her eldest.

"Alright, Mama," Ben took a sip of his milk before continuing. "Albie drew the cake you made. We really like cake. Especially yours, it was even better than Mama's!"

The women laughed, and Mrs. Patmore replied, "Thank you very much, but I'm sure your Mama's are very good as well."

"Buscuit?" Albie asked, looking at Sybil with big blue eyes, holding out his little hand, covered in chocolate already.

"No, Darling, we don't want to spoil your appetites for dinner. I bet there'll be more cake tonight." The boys finished their milks. "Let's leave Mrs. Patmore to get back to dinner. What do you say?"

Once again the boys said "Thank you" and the Branson's rose to leave.

"Do come back and see us again! And thank you two for the drawings." Mrs. Patmore smiled and waved as they headed back up the stairs and through the green door to the world upstairs.

**A/N: My Branson Family headcanon= 4 kids**

**Benjamin Robert Branson, b. 1920**

**Albert Thomas Branson, b. 1923**

**Margaret Rose Branson, b. 1925**

**Elliot Patrick Branson, b. 1929**


	7. The Education of a Lady

**A/N: Two little drabbles for you. **

**Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this one!**

_"No one ever learned anything from a governess except for French, and how to curtsy."_

**The Education of a Lady**

_Downton Cottage Hospital, 1918_

"Do you want one?" Sybil looked up at the question, pulling herself out of her thoughts and back to reality—outside on her break from the hospital.

"I'm sorry? Want what?" she stepped closer to her fellow nurses.

"Do you want a fag, Nurse Crawley" Nurse Pomply held out the pack to her.

"Sybil. You can call me Sybil," she reached out and took the offered cigarette, "Thank you." Sybil studied the white stick in her hand; she'd never had one before. The other nurses always smoked together during their breaks, it seemed to calm their nerves, and she could use that after the morning she had had.

"Call me Sarah, " Nurse Pomply—Sarah—held a lit match for her and she leaned forward to light up. The other nurses gave their names too, "Lydia" and "Susan."

"Tough morning," Lydia commented. "We heard about Lieutenant Courtney."

Sybil coughed out a great plume of smoke, "Yes." She did not feel like elaborating and took another drag instead. The smoke felt thick inside her lungs and made her head feel dizzy. It was strange but calming. "My father would kill me if he saw this," Sybil gestured to the cigarette poised between her fingers.

"Not really appropriate for a Lady," smiled Susan.

Sybil's head shot up, she knew they hated her, "No, it's not," she replied curtly.

"That came out wrong… I didn't mean," Susan stumbled to correct herself. "I just meant, most fathers wouldn't like seeing their daughters smoke. Not just your fath…his Lordship."

"It's alright," her title had been an elephant in the room since the moment she started working at the Downton Hospital. "I just don't want to be treated differently."

"Of course not," supplied Lydia jovially. "You're a good nurse, Sybil, Lady or not."

Sybil smiled and put out her cigarette with the toe of her boot. She already missed the soothing feel of the thing on her lips. "So, where do I buy a pack of those?"

_Dublin, 1919_

"Wait here, Love and I'll get us a drink," Tom got her settled at a table in the corner of the crowded pub and made his way to the bar.

Mrs. Branson had not been too happy about them going out to the pub—_"Really, Tommy, the local is no place for your fiancé, especially a _Lady_!" "Ah, Ma, she's tougher than she looks."_—but she had relented and that is how Sybil found herself in the rowdy pub on a Friday night in Dublin.

Tom returned then with two pint glasses filled with a curiously black liquid, "There you are," he set one down in front of her and took a large gulp of the other.

"I've never tried beer before," she held up her glass to inspect the stuff.

"This isn't just beer, Sybil," Tom grinned. "This is Guinness, Irelands finest."

Sybil smiled back at him and took a tentative sip, "Interesting." She licked her lips and tried it again.

"That a girl!" Tom laughed and took another swig.

"I think I quite like it," said Sybil. Tom leaned over and kissed her squarely on the lips. She blushed, not quite used to such public displays, but smiled nevertheless.

"Tommy!" Sybil and Tom both looked up at the call. They saw Owen, Tom's oldest friend approaching with three glasses of an amber liquid in his hands.

"Owen," Sybil greeted him warmly, "We didn't know you would be here tonight?"

"He's always here, looking for a not-so-nice girl to take home," Tom stood and shook his hand.

Owen joined them at the table, "Not all of us are so lucky as you, Tommy, running off to England and comin' home six years later with a girl like Sybil here to warm your bed at night." Sybil's cheeks burned, Owen was very nice but tended to be rather crass.

"Watch it," Tom warned squeezing Sybil's hand under the table.

"Anyway," Owen continued unfazed, "I bought us a round." He passed the glasses around.

"What is it?" asked Sybil.

"Jameson's, of course."

Owen and Tom picked up their glasses, "You don't have to shoot it, Love."

"No, No. I've had whiskey before."

"Well then," Owen raised his glass, "Cheers." Tom and Owen threw back their whiskey quickly and efficiently. Sybil hesitated, but, feeling their eyes on her, drank hers in one gulp.

"Gosh," Sybil took a sip of her Guinness to sooth the burning in her throat. "If only Papa could see me now," she laughed, feeling rather warm and just a bit fuzzy.

_A few hours later…_

"Tom?" Sybil stood as they were leaving, slightly unsteady on her feet.

Tom put a steadying hand low on her back—very low, lower than he would every try if they had been sober—but she didn't mind. "Yes, Love?"

"I think I'm rather drunk."


	8. First Night at Downton

**A/N: Here's a fun little fic for you. Hope you enjoy. **

**I will be putting a 2****nd**** A/N at the bottom of the page and it WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. This story does not. **

Downton Abbey, 1920: Tom and Sybil's first night back at Downton as a married couple.

"You're trying to get me in trouble. Aren't you?" Tom pulled his lips away from those of his wife. He was hovering over her on their bed, his arms strained, careful to keep his weight away from her extended stomach.

Sybil looked disinterested in his question. She had been the one to pull him over top of her and kiss him in the first place, "Why would I be trying to get you in trouble?" She used his hair to pull his lips back to hers.

He mumbled her name against her lips and sat up, putting some distance between them. "I don't think we should be doing thus here."

"Why not?" she pouted, unused to getting her own way, especially concerning the physical aspects of their relationship.

"Did you see your father's face when you insisted that we would _both_ be sleeping in your old room?"

Sybil giggled, "If Papa was going to shoot you, I think he would have done it by now."

"What about Edith?"

Sybil raised a practiced aristocratic eyebrow at him, "Would you rather be making love to my sister?"

"What!? No! I meant that her room is right there," he pointed to the south wall of the room and continued in a whisper, "She'll be able to hear everything."

"It's an old house with very thick walls."

"You're very loud."

"I'll be quiet."

Tom guffawed at the suggestion but sobered instantly at the look on his wife's face. "What if someone comes in: your parents, Mary or Edith…one of the servants?"

"No one's going to just burst in without knocking, Darling." Sybil sat up and reached for Tom's hand, "Is that why you're wearing those?" she gestured to his pajamas; he _never _wore them at home. "I only packed them so as to not scandalize whomever unpacked your case—showing up without anything to wear to bed. I never thought you'd actually wear them."

"I can't just walk about naked here."

"I like when you walk about naked."

Tom fell back against the headboard, defeated. Sybil, recognizing her victory, slipped off her nightdress and dropped it to the floor. She pushed gently at Tom, "Now go and lock the door."

_Sometime later…_

"You weren't very quiet," huffed Tom, trying to catch his breath.

Sybil settled on her side against him, her bump pushed snuggly into his hip, "No. You'll have to ask Edith if she heard anything tomorrow at breakfast."

"Oh God! Mr. Carson," Tom smacked the hand that was not holding Sybil, against his sweaty forehead. "He'll probably cut off me cock with a polished serving spoon if he knew about this."

"Mhmm," Sybil mumbled into his chest, almost sleeping already, "And that would be quite the tragedy…for the both of us."

**A/N: Read the rest at your own risk**

**After the devastating events of 3x05, I have decided to continue this collection of one-shots. I will NOT write about Sybil's death or the aftermath. In my universe, Sybil is alive and well and my Branson Family Headcannon (described in a previous chapters A/N) is going strong. **


	9. Telephone Calls and Waiting

Telephone Calls

"Lady Sybil," Mr. Carson spoke in his typical authoritative tone. Conversation in the drawing room stopped to hear his words, "You have a telephone call, Milady, it's Mr. Branson."

Sybil perked up at her husband's name, "Thank you, Carson." She smiled, "Excuse me, Granny. I'll be back in just a moment." She handed her teacup to the butler, stood and left the room. She hurried to the line in the Great Hall and picked up the receiver, "Hello? Tom?"

"Hello, Darling," she could hear the smile in his voice. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I miss you terribly. We've just finished dinner. How was your day?"

Tom let out a sigh, "Long." He paused before continuing, "I spoke to four editors today. And only one paper closed the door in my face at hearing my accent."

"Well that's there loss, Darling. You're an amazing writer, and I'm sure that someone is going to jump at the chance to hire you."

"Yes, well. Let's hope that happens soon," he seemed done with the subject of searching for a job, but content to just be hearing her voice. "How's the nipper?"

"Benjamin is perfect, just like when you left. He's smiling so much now, all the time. Even Mr. Carson melts at the sight."

Tom laughed, "Yes, well, just like his mother, then. I couldn't sleep at all last night, without you, taking up the whole bed."

Sybil smiled and looked around to see that no one was in earshot, "I slept like a rock without your snoring to keep me company."

"Sure love," his voice dropped to a husky whisper, "When exactly is your check-up with Dr. Clarkson?"

Sybil blushed crimson. Dr. Clarkson had told them to refrain from certain _activities_ until after her one-month visit since Ben had been born. They had both been rather anxious to resume such activities, "Next week. Just in time for when you get back."

Tom groaned, "I can't stop thinking of you, of being inside of you."

Sybil was suddenly feeling rather hot, "Mr. Branson, I don't believe this is an appropriate conversation for a Lady to be having."

Tom chuckled, "Yes well, you've done quite a few things with me that your Granny would not approve of."

"That's true, I suppose," Sybil sighed, missing her husband much more now than before this conversation. "I should be getting back into the drawing room, my love."

"Alright, give the babe a kiss for me. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night," Sybil put the phone back and leaned against the wall, trying to compose herself.

"How is Tom?" asked her mother as she walked back into the drawing room and picked up her tea.

"Good, thank you. He says 'hello.'"

"Sybil, you're looking a little flushed," Granny commented on her still red cheeks. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh yes," she blushed again, remembering Tom's passionate words. "I'm just a little warm. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to peak in on Benjamin and go to bed."

Sybil left to the sounds of her family wishing her good evening. Ben was sleeping peacefully when she looked in on him. She kissed his forehead and retired to her room. As she undressed, she couldn't help but allow her thoughts to wonder to Tom: his smile, his hands, his lips, his…, Sybil smiled at her own thoughts. She slipped into the bed, large and empty without him.

One week, that's all she had to wait. One week until he was back with her and one week until they could _finally _ make love again. She sighed, one week felt like an eternity when she was waiting for Tom.

**A/N: Please review!**


	10. The Wait is Over

**A/N: Due to the **_**amazing**_** response to the last chapter, I've decided to continue it in this next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Special thanks to the repeat reviewers who always make me feel good about my writing.**

**The Wait is Over**

Tom couldn't stop himself from fidgeting like an over-excited child as he sat in the back seat of the car. He had just stepped off the train from London and was anxious to see Sybil and the babe after nearly two weeks away from them.

As the car pulled closer to the great house, he could see his beautiful wife holding Ben outside the front doors, and another someone who he could not distinguish. Mary, he thought as the car rolled to a stop, but in all honestly he cared very little about anything besides his family at the moment.

He was up and out of the backseat before the new chauffeur had even left his seat. "Sybil," he breathed as he nearly ran to her.

"Darling..." anything else she may have wanted to say was cut off by Tom's lips. She didn't seem to mind though. "We missed you desperately."

Tom smiled tenderly at his wife then turned his attention to his son, "well hello there, lad." He carefully took him from Sybil's arms. "What has you're Mama been feeding you? You're much bigger than when I left."

Mary smiled at the whole exchange, "hello, Tom. How was London?"

"Very good actually," he smiled at his sister-in-law. "I was offered a job at the _Daily Herold_."

Sybil grabbed his arm in excitement, "I'm so proud of you, Tom! I told you that everything would work out."

"And you were right, as usual," he leaned down to kiss her again, Ben cradled between their chests.

"There's tea in the library," Mary said, ushering the family inside.

"How was your doctors appointment, Sybil?" asked Cora, holding Ben lovingly in her arms, as everyone had their tea, after Tom had been welcomed back.

Sybil swallowed before answering, "Well, according to Dr. Clarkson, Ben is developing just as he should be and is in perfect health."

"And you, Darling? Are you...?" asked Tom, looking concerned.

"Completely back to normal," they shared a secret smile from across the room.

"Wonderful " Cora beamed at her daughter.

"Tell us about the _Daily Herold_, old chap, they're a rather...liberal newspaper I believe?" inquired Matthew, sincerely interested.

Lord Grantham huffed, "Liberal? More like anarchists."

"Really, Robert," Cora was not happy with the Earl it seemed, and looking around the room, neither we're any of his daughters after that comment.

"They support the Labor Party," Tom answered Matthew's question but was looking at his father-in-law as he did.

"We'll done, Tom," supplied Edith. "How was Aunt Rosamund?"

"She was very kind to let me stay with her while I was in the city. She sends her love," Tom smiled. Staying with Lady Rosamund had been interesting to say the very least.

The baby began to fuss in his grandmother's arms and Sybil, seeing an opportunity, spoke, "It's time for Benjamin's feeding." She took the baby and looked at her husband expectantly, "why don't you come up and rest before dinner?"

"Yes, of course. Excuse us."

"Was it very terrible, staying with my aunt?" asked Sybil when the door to their room was shut firmly behind them. She settled herself into the comfortable chair by the empty fireplace, unbuttoning her blouse and settling the baby against her.

"No, not really." Tom removed his jacket and sat on the ottoman in front of his wife, watching his son eat, squeezing her knee. "We mostly avoided each other, but a few dinners were a bit awkward."

"When do you start at the paper?"

Tom reached down to begin untying his boots, "Two weeks from Monday. I thought I could go back to London this weekend and look for a place for us to live. I want to have a house ready before you move there with the baby."

Sybil reached with her free hand and ran her fingers through his hair. Smiling she asked, "What sort of place were you thinking of?"

"Well, with my new salary, I'll be able to afford to buy you a house." Sybil's face lit up with joy and Tom laughed happily, "Small, mind you. But it'll be ours, maybe with a little garden for the nipper to run around in."

"You make me so happy, Darling."

"Good," Tom stood and kissed her. "So your appointment this afternoon really was fine?"

"Yes, both of us are healthy. And Dr. Clarkson said I could resume all my typical activities," Sybil adjusted her hold on Ben.

"Even…" he watched the baby pull away from his wife's breast, seemingly finished eating.

Sybil stood and began rocking side to side, buttoning her blouse while lulling the baby to sleep with her movements. "Yes," she replied shyly from under her lashes. "As long as I'm feeling up to it."

Tom licked his lips nervously, "And are you? Feeling up to it I mean?" He watched her put the baby down in the basinet in the corner of the room, and turn to face him, smiling she walked to the door. Tom heard the door lock with a resounding 'click' into place. "Is he asleep?"

"Mhmm," Sybil walked closer to him. "It's silly but I'm feeling a little nervous."

Tom reached forward and grabbed her hands, "It's not silly. We don't have to if you don't…"

"No!" Sybil interrupted, "I want to."

"Thank God," Tom crushed her against him, lips and tongues dueling, hands wandering. He grabbed her behind and pulled her impossibly close, "I feel like its been years since I've touched you."

Sybil yelped in surprise when he pushed her backwards onto the bed. When he sunk down on top of her, she moaned against his lips, "me too."

Tom could hold back no longer and reached up to open her blouse, pushing his hand inside and caressing her breasts. Her chemise was getting in the way though, so he stood and pulled her up with him, quickly fumbling with anxious hands to divest her of all clothing. When she was finally naked before him, he gripped her hips and whispered, "you have no idea how much I want you."

Sybil smirked, "I think I have some idea." She squeezed him through his trousers, "it's rather hard...not to notice that is."

Tom groaned deep in his chest. "You naughty girl."

"Yes," she pulled his lips against hers with his tie. "Your naughty girl."

"Fuck, Sybil." He began frantically pulling at his own clothes while she held his mouth against hers. Both naked, he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her against his body and sunk onto the bed.

"Tom," she moaned impatiently for him, "please, Darling."

"Sybil," he said her name like a prayer as he finally entered her.

She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and began moving under him. "I love you."

"Love you so much," he sighed into her neck. Picking his head up and looking her in the eyes, "tell me if I'm hurting you... Going too fast, if it's too much."

"Don't hold back, I'm not going to break."

Tom pushed hard, moving in and out of her with everything he had. "Should I pull out when I'm close?"

"No!" Sybil held firmer to him, her legs wrapped around his and her arms clinging to his strong shoulders. "We're alright for as long as I'm breast feeding."

He began moving faster and faster. Not long after, she clenched around him-eyes closed, moaning loudly-and shattered beneath him. He continued moving within her, never still, knowing that she could peak over and over again as long as he kept moving. Eventually though, he could no longer hold back and spilled himself inside of her with a growl.

His forehead fell to her shoulder as he tried to come back to reality. "We're never going without for that long again."

She giggled and pulled him into a slow kiss, "what happens when we have another baby?"

He fell heavily beside her on his side, looking pensive, "My brains not working properly right now, love. I'll have to get back to you later."

"Alright," she ran her fingers lovingly across his face. "What time is it?"

He cracked one eye open to look at her," why?"

"Oh no reason," she kissed his nose. "I just thought that if we have enough time before the dinner gong, we could give it another go."

Tom smiled, "I knew there was a reason I married you."

**A/N: Well, there you go, a bit of sexytime with the Bransons. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I am going to be posting a fic prompt on my Tumblr and I would LOVE to hear from you. If you are not comfortable using Tumblr, but would like to send in a request, message me on and I'll add them to my list!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is for , so sorry it took so long, and I hope this is what you were looking for!**

**In response to some reviews: 1) I realize that it is possible to get pregnant while breastfeeding, but I also know that it is less likely. It was a method of birth control used for a long time. 2) Yes! I do know know that phones calls were NOT private and that others could have been listening in on the Branson's call. Maybe that will end up being a little fic... 3) Herold, not Harold. Sorry! That's embarrassing.  
**

**1921: The Branson's London Home**

"I like watching you work with your hands."

Tom turned away from the window he was currently repairing to look at his wife. He smiled, "Do you?"

"Mhmm," Sybil bounced Benjamin a bit on her hip, making him giggle. "I always have. Watching you tinker with Papa's cars…"

"Expertly repair, you mean," he interrupted.

"…and now with the house, you've made it so nice for us. I love the bookcases you made." Sybil looked behind her to the low bookcases running the length of the room.

"Yes, I remember you being very appreciative," Tom smirked and Sybil blushed, both remembering making love against the shelves on that warm afternoon.

"Do you remember during the war, when you were fixing the door in the library at Downton?"

"_I don't understand how this could happen." Tom Looked up at Mr. Carson's voice and watched him and Mrs. Hughes enter the Servants Hall. He continued, "What were the officers doing that the door came off the hinges?"_

"_I don't know Mr. Carson, that is not the point. We now need to get it repaired and we've no one to do it," sighed Mrs. Hughes, one hand on her tired forehead._

"_I can do it, Mr. Carson." The butler and Housekeeper looked at Tom._

"_Thank you for the offer, Mr. Branson, but the last time you offered to help, we had the incident with the General."_

_Tom had the decency to look shamefaced._

"_Mr. Carson, we have no other option," Mrs. Hughes replied. "The door needs to be fixed as soon as possible." _

"_Fine," Mr. Carson conceded. "But if I hear one peep of trouble, you will be on the next train out of Downton."_

"_Nurse Crawley…Nurse Crawley!"_

_Sybil pulled her eyes away from Branson working at one of the doors to her shift supervisor calling her name. "Yes, Nurse Howard?" _

"_Please make sure that all the men have their medications this afternoon, I'm leaving early today."_

"_Yes, Nurse Howard," Sybil waited until Nurse Howard had left the library turned her attention back towards Branson. _Why was he doing this sort of work?_ She thought, walking towards him. "Branson?"_

"_Good afternoon, M'lady," Branson smiled at her, but quickly returned to his work._

"_What happened?"_

"_Not sure, M'lady, Mr. Carson found it broken this morning and he couldn't find anyone to fix it. So I offered to do it."_

"_Do all chauffeurs know woodwork?" Sybil smiled at him. _He looks rather handsomein his shirtsleeves, with a bit of sweat glistening on his forehead.

_Branson laughed, "I doubt it. But when you grow up in a house full of women like I did, you learn lots of things trying to keep everything running smoothly." Sybil continued staring at him, with a strange look on her face, "M'lady? Shouldn't you be getting back to your nursing?"_

_Sybil broke from her trance, blushing. "Yes, of course. Good luck, Branson."_

"You wouldn't stop staring at me," Tom said, remembering the day.

"Yes well, I kept thinking about us…about what it would be like to marry you. I was picturing you doing just as you are now. Working around our home-because you wanted to, not because you had to-Taking care of me."

Tom pulled her to him for a kiss, "I love you."

"Da! Da! Da!" interrupted Ben, feeling neglected.

"And I love you too, lad, " they laughed. "Now let me finish this, we'll put the babe down for a nap and you can tell me again how much you like my hands."

**A/N2: Still accepting prompts if you'd like me to write something for you!**


	12. Old Hallows Eve

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Pardon the term "Indian" in this fic. I want to be authentic, and Native Americans would have been referred to as "Indians" in this time.**

**Old Hallows Eve**

1924

"Yes, Mama we're all fine here," Sybil spoke into the telephone in the hall of her home. She craned her neck to see the boys playing nicely in front of the fire in the sitting room, "How is everyone at Downton?"

"Oh we're all doing very well, darling. Your Grandmother will be arriving on the 25th of this month. Are you and Tom going to bring the boys for a visit?" Her mother's voice was cheerful on the line.

"Yes, we'll at least be down for the weekend after she arrives, and Tom is trying to get the week off so we can stay longer."

"Wonderful! I'm thinking of throwing a party, for Halloween, like the ones we used to have when I was a girl in America. It could be fun, sweets for the children and dancing in the evening for the adults. What do you think?" before Sybil could reply, her mother added, "And costumes! Everyone will need to be in costume."

"Costumes?" Sybil laughed. "Good luck getting Granny and Papa to dress up. But you can count us in, that sounds fun. The boys will love it."

"Good. Well I must be going, Darling. It was nice speaking to you. We'll see you next week!"

"Yes, good bye, Mama. Until next week." Sybil hung up the receiver and walked into the next room. "Grandmama send her love and kisses to you both," she bent and kissed their heads. "How would you like to spend Old Hallows Eve at Downton? What would you like to dress as, Ben?"

"I want to be a cowboy, like in the stories!" replied Ben, excited about the celebration.

"A cowboy?" Sybil sat and pulled Albie onto her lap, "That's a wonderful idea, love. You can be the sheriff and Albie can be your deputy. Now, come on, let's go work on your costumes."

"A costume party?" Tom asked, brow furrowed, "Do we have to go?" He sat heavily on the end of their bed.

"Yes, of course. It'll be fun," Sybil smiled at him through her dressing table mirror. "Did you lock the doors before you came up?"

"Yes I locked the doors. Don't change the subject. I don't want to dress up and look like a knob at a costume party," Tom walked over to Sybil and held out his cufflink.

She reached up and undid first one, then both of his cufflinks and set them on her table for safekeeping, "But I _do _want to dress up and you shouldn't say 'knob.'"

Tom looked skeptical, "Sybil…"

"Ben wants to be a cowboy," She watched him hang his coat up on the back of their door and lean against it. "So I thought that he and Albie could be Sheriff and Deputy and you could be the bad cowboy, all in black."

"Cowboys," Tom sighed, defeated. Sybil had won again, just like always. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes and give him a smile and he would gladly do her bidding. The problem was that she knew the power she had over him, "And you? What will you be dressing up as, Mrs. Branson?"

Sybil smiled, slipped off her dressing gown and walked towards him, "I thought I could be the poor, helpless Indian woman, kidnapped by the bad, bad cowboy."

Tom pushed his hand into her hair, already braided for bed, "Don't Indians run about naked?" He pulled her lips to his.

Sybil giggled against his lips, "Maybe. Would you like me to go to the party naked?"

"No!" He pulled her body flush with his. "Nobody is allowed to see you naked but me."

"So that means you'll go?" Sybil snuck her hand down into the waistband of his trousers and gave him a squeeze. "I promise you'll have fun."

Tom groaned and licked his lips, "How much fun?"

"As much fun as you want," Sybil smiled before kissing him.

He flipped them around so she was against the door and bit her neck, "You always get your way." Tom grabbed her behind with both hands and wedged her tighter against the door.

Sybil laughed, "Of course I do, but you never seem to mind."


	13. Lust

**1920 **

**(episode 3x03 rewrite)**

**Lust**

_This baby is making me crazy, _Sybil Branson thought as she sat in the drawing room of Downton Abbey with the other Ladies after dinner. She rubbed her stomach and tried to pay attention to what Edith was saying about her upcoming honeymoon.

"But of course I know where Anthony is taking me," Edith said with a smile and a blush. "He's not very good at keeping secrets."

Sybil tried to pay attention as her Granny threw in her two cents on the subject, but her eyes kept wandering to the door, waiting for Tom and the other men to return from the dinning room. "What about Loxley? Is there masses to be done?" Sybil asked distractedly, sipping her tea.

"It's not too bad," replied Edith, cheeks rosy with excitement.

"I really think you should go to bed, dear. No bride wants to look tired on her wedding. It either means she's anxious or been up to no good."

Edith smiled at Granny, "I won't sleep a wink."

Sybil smiled, thinking of the night before her own wedding as well as her wedding night, "Tonight _or_ tomorrow."

Her Grandmother's reply was cut short when Papa walked in to the room.

"Where are Matthew and Tom?" Mary asked Papa.

"They've thrown me over for a game of billiards," Smiled Lord Grantham, sitting down beside his wife and accepting a glass of brandy from Carson.

Sybil sighed, she supposed it would be rude to get up and leave so early, and pull Tom away from his game. _Then again, I don't think he'll mind. _"Well, I'm rather tired and I want to be well-rested for tomorrow. Goodnight."

Sybil rose from her chair and quickly exited the room. Instead of heading to the stairs, she made her way to the billiards room and knocked lightly before entering. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Tom and Matthew looked up from their game. "Of course not, Sybil," smiled Matthew.

"Is everything alright, Love?" asked Tom, running his hand up and down her back when she came to stand beside hm.

"Hmm? Oh yes," Sybil answered. "I just wanted to tell you that I was going up."

"Alright," Tom kissed her cheek and turned back to the table, taking a drink of his whiskey. When Sybil didn't move, he turned back to her, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. I was just hoping you'd come up with me. You don't mind, do you, Matthew?"

Matthew looked surprised, "Of course not. I should be getting back to the drawing room. I'll make your excuses, Tom." Matthew put on his jacket and wished them goodnight.

Tom finished his drink, "Alright, let's head up." Without warning, Sybil kissed him, her arms grasping his hair. When she deepened the kiss, Tom had no choice but to pull her as close as possible by her hips. Their lips parted, and Tom sighed, "Well."

"I'm sorry," she kissed him again. "I don't know what's gotten into me. Lately, I've been…"

Tom smiled wolfishly, "More randy than usual?"

Giggling, she whispered, "I guess. Unfortunate that this stage of my pregnancy came about while we were here."

"We've found ways to make it work though, haven't we? Although I think people may have begun to notice."

* * *

"_Milady?" Anna called from the other side of their bedroom door. "Everyone is ready and waiting for you and Mr. Branson downstairs. May I come in? Do you need help, Milady?"_

"_Just a moment, Anna!" She heard giggling and shuffling from the youngest Crawley's room. When the door opened, she was greeted with the site of Mr. Branson, jacket removed and waistcoat undone, with Lady Sybil sitting behind him at her dressing table. _

"_We're just finishing getting ready," Lady Sybil blushed, trying to fix her hair. _

_Mr. Branson straightened his tie and buttoned his waistcoat. Checking his pocket watch, "I think we're a bit late, Love."_

"_I can help you with your hair, Milady," Anna walked up behind the younger woman and began to pull pins and tidy it up. "Milady?"_

"_Yes, Anna?"_

"_Your buttons are done up wrong."_

* * *

"_I just want you to accept Anthony because he makes Edith happy," Cora sighed and tightened her grip on her husbands arm. _

_Lord Grantham guided his wife off of the path they were walking behind the Abbey and towards the clearing some yards off, Cora, he's far too old for her. I don't see why she's jumping into this marriage." They stepped into the clearing and stopped in their tracks. "What the devil!"_

_Tom and Sybil broke apart, embarrassed to have been caught kissing like a pair of teenagers. Tom quickly stood up and stepped back from his wife sitting on the bench, "Lord Grantham!"_

_Cora smiled at the pair of them, "We were wondering were you two had snuck off to." Lord Grantham was glaring at Tom, who looked like he was going to be fired all over again by his Lordship._

_Sybil stood up as well, "Yes, we were just going for a walk."_

"_Seems a popular idea this morning," Cora linked arms with her daughter. "Why don't you join us on our walk back." The ladies started off, chatting happily, leaving their husbands to follow awkwardly and silently behind._

* * *

Sybil laughed against Tom's lips, "You were as white as a ghost when Mama and Papa found us kissing."

"He looked like he wanted to string me up from a tree by my bollocks."

Sybil pulled away from him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door, "Don't worry darling, I'll protect you from Papa. Now come on, I'm more than ready for bed."

"Tired?" Tom asked, giving her behind a squeeze with his free hand.

"Not in the least."

* * *

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **

**Is "Loxley" correct? Not sure on the spelling.**

**Don't worry, I'm still working on your requests! **


	14. Breakfast

**A/N: This is my contribution to my fic challenge on Tumblr, "Anywhere but a bed."**

**Hope you enjoy. *wink***

**Breakfast**

Dublin, July 1919

She always knew that Tom was passionate about many things: his politics, his family and his love for her. But now, just three weeks into their marriage, Sybil was reveling in his passion for her and his newfound freedom to show the world and her, that she was his.

In the mornings, when they walked to work together, Tom held her hand tight in his. They were both a little drunk on the knowledge that they no longer had to hide their relationship from anyone, and Tom meant to show all that would glance their way that they were young and in love, without shame.

When they went out, be it to his Mother's for a meal, to the pub for a drink after dinner or to a picture show on Friday evenings, when they sat together his arm was always resting protectively on the back of her chair so she could feel his warmth radiating into her shoulders. His mother nearly boxed his ears at Mass for such a display on the first Sunday after their wedding.

He kissed her in public simply because he could. Sybil could count on one hand the number of times she had seen her own parents kiss, but Tom was not held to such standards as they were. At first, during their engagement she had been embarrassed to be so publicly affectionate, but she would not deny either of them the pleasure now.

Even at home, without anyone around, Tom showed his love constantly. They kissed and caressed and made love throughout the flat more times than Sybil would have thought possible in a single day.

On one Saturday morning, after leisurely making love with warm air drifting in through the open windows, they wandered to the kitchen for something to eat in nothing but their dressing gowns.

As Tom started pulling things down for toast, Sybil started on the coffee, "I can't imagine ever going down for breakfast in my dressing gown at Downton."

"No," Tom laughed at the image in his head, "I don't think that would go over too well." Tom watched her place the toast on the table then reach into the larder for the homemade jam his mother had sent them. "Do you miss it?" He poured a coffee for both of them and sat down.

"Do I miss Downton?" she asked as she pulled a knife from the drawer and stood beside his chair.

He kissed her hand, nodded, and looked up at her questioningly.

"Of course I miss it a little," she ran the hand he was not holding through his hair, still messy from bed. "It's where I was born. I miss seeing my parents everyday and talking to my sisters before dinner...but I love it here with you, in our own space...with my work and your family. It's wonderful, more than I could have ever wished for."

He pulled her down to sit across her lap and kissed her, "I love you."

Sybil smiled and bit her lip. "I love you too, darling. And I love everything about being married to you," Sybil said, running her fingers lightly over his chest, the loose knot in his dressing gown doing little to keep him covered.

Tom laughed against her lips, "That's good to hear." He gave her long braid a slight tug, exposing her pale neck to him. She squealed when he bit it playfully and moved his hand up her thigh.

She stood up quickly and shooed his hands away, "Your breakfast is getting cold."

Before she could stop him, he grabbed one end of the sash holding her dressing gown closed and gave it an insistent tug. "I'm not hungry," he said as he watched her body being fully exposed to him.

She backed away from him giggling and he was left holding only her sash. "Maybe I'm hungry, you don't want me to starve, do you?"

He stood and followed her as she backed away from him around the small table, "we can eat after. I'll make eggs."

Still eluding him, she asked innocently, "after what, Mr. Branson?"

He grinned suggestively, "After I have _you_ on the table." She blushed, but Tom could see her nipples harden at the suggestion. He reached forward, caught her by the waist, and pulled her flush against him. He pushed her dressing gown off her shoulders and let it pool at their feet.

She sighed happily as his hands ran from her shoulders, down her front, over her breasts and around her back to squeeze her behind. "I suppose that's alright...but only if I get eggs." She pushed up onto her toes and kissed him.

He groaned into her mouth and guided her backwards until he could lift her onto the table, away from their forgotten breakfast. Leaning back from her, he quickly untied his dressing gown and shrugged it from his shoulders. Tom kissed her deeply as his hands found her breasts once again.

Sybil bit his bottom lip and worried it with her tongue. She let it slip from between her teeth as she laid back, bare to him on the kitchen table. "Tom, please."

He groaned deep in his chest as he looked at his wife spread before him. "Alright, Love," Tom reached down and guided himself to her. He started to move within her as she hooked her legs around him.

"Oh God," She reached one arm over her head to grasped the edge of the table while her other hand found his strained forearm. "Tom!"

"Fuck, Sybil," He bent at the waist, bringing their torsos together and kissed her. "You feel so good."

When he dragged his mouth down her neck and took a nipple into his mouth, she couldn't help but beg, "MMMM...Harder."

He licked his lips and straightened himself out. Pushing harder and faster, he smiled, "Yes, M'lady."

They were both quickly approaching their climax. Sybil closed her eyes and threw her head back as she peaked. "Tom," she moaned.

"Fuck," he kept going, determined to hold out a little longer. "So beautiful..." Tom watched her writhe before him.

Sybil opened her eyes and met his gaze, "Darling?" She matched his next thrust, catching him off guard. He pushed into her until he could go no further and let himself spend.

Huffing for breath, Tom nestled his face between her breasts. "Mmmm, that...was much...better than...toast."

Sybil sat up, bringing his lips to hers. "Much better, yes," she smiled. "But you still have to make me eggs."


	15. Shame

**Ok, so yesterday on Tumblr I promised that I would have my response to the "Anywhere with Water" challenge. I have started two different stories as answers but I CANNOT FINISH EITHER OF THEM. I don't know, my brain isn't working too well at the moment.**

**Anyway, I started writing this other little something that's been marinating for a while (just to write SOMETHING). Actually, the idea came to me while reading The Yankee Countess's ****_Half Past Two_****. It's short and quickly written. But I'm going to post it anyways.**

* * *

Downton 1920

He pushed himself harder and harder into his wife, warm and wet. They way she said his name and moaned uninhibitedly drove him mad, nearly finishing him, but he was determined to last. "Fuck, you feel good," he was so close. She was trembling all around him. He sat back on his haunches, still inside her and drove into her harder, loving the way her full breasts bounced with each thrust. "Touch yourself, Love." Groaning, grasping her hips fiercely, he watched her hand snake down over her breast, giving her rosy nipple a tweak, then start to rub herself just above where they were connected.

"Tom," she moaned. "Oh God, Tom! Tom?"

His eyes shot open when her tone changed from ecstasy to confusion. He was panting, drenched with sweat and rutting against his wife's backside. Looking around he recognized her old room at Downton where they had been staying since before the baby was born. "Shit. I'm sorry." He rolled away from his wife and scrubbed his hand over his eyes. It had been a dream. Fuck, it had been a good dream but had left him hard and unsatisfied. It had been near two months since he'd had any relief.

Sybil ran her cool fingers over his forehead and through his damp hair, "Are you alright?"

He sat up and swung his feet to the floor. He reached down and tried to discreetly hide his arousal. She knows you're a randy fuck, you nearly came all over her back. He cleared his throat in an attempt to sound normal, "I'm…I'm fine. Go back to sleep." He felt her fingers on his back, scratching lightly with her nails. They crept around his side and suddenly she was grasping him, still hard and needy, in her hand.

"I don't mind…" she whispered against his bare shoulder.

He stood up and without meeting her gaze answered, "No! I just…ahhh…I'm sorry. I know we can't…and I'm not trying to push you into…into doing anything. Just ignore me." He walked quickly into the bathroom and shut the door between them. He leaned against the wall, eyes closed and still breathing hard. Tom reached into his pajama pants and began slowly stroking himself. His own hand was not nearly as nice as hers, but he felt guilty. It wasn't fair for her to pleasure him while he could do nothing in return.

His head fell back in pure ecstasy, so lost in his own movements that he didn't see or hear the door creak open beside him. Not until he felt her warm mouth envelope the head of his cock, did he register her presence in the room.

"Sybil!" He spent into her mouth without thought. "Oh god love," he panted and pulled her to her feet. He lent forward and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry." He seemed to be apologizing quite a bit this morning.

Sybil giggled and kissed him, "There's nothing to apologize for, Tom. Why were you so embarrassed?"

"I don't know. I feel bad if I get my jollies and you can't, it's not fair." Tom sighed and pulled her into a hug.

Sybil pulled back enough to look him in the eye, "Don't feel bad. I think about being with you again all the time, its just not as…uncomfortable for me, nor nearly as noticeable."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now lets go back to bed for a bit, before Benjamin wakes up," she lead him out of the bathroom and back under the covers. "It seemed like you were having quite a nice dream."

Tom laughed, "Oh, Love, nice does not begin to describe it."


	16. Caught in the Act (kind of)

**A/N: not going to say much by way of an authors note, but I've had little time lately to write fics, its been very sad for me. Also, alternative name for this could be "Cock-Blocked"**

**Downton, June 10, 1921**

He woke to the feeling of his wife's warm fingers strolling lazily across his bare chest. When they first got married she had been obsessed with the hair on his chest. Knowing that she had never seen a man without his shirt before, he had not really been surprised, but rather amused. She would run her fingers through it, bellybutton to neck; nuzzle her face in it and watch it dry into tight curls after his bath. He cracked open his eyes to look at her. She was on her side, head propped up on one hand with her eyes following her own fingers as they circled his nipple absentmindedly. The eiderdown had been pushed down to her waist in the heat of the night and he admired the way her sleep-rumpled night-dress clung to her curves.

Her eyes finally met his when he grasped her hand into his own. She smiled and kissed his shoulder, "Good morning."

"How long have you been awake?" He glanced at the clock on her bedside table, "I would have thought you would be sleeping until Ben woke us up."

She hummed against his warm skin and spoke quietly, "I'm not used to his new sleep-schedule just yet. I keep waking up and thinking that something is wrong."

He sat up and strained his neck to see inside the cradle in the corner of their room at Downton, "The babe's still conked out." He laid back down and pulled her flush against him. "Nothing for Mummy to worry about."

"Hmmm? What ever will we do now?" Sybil asked, sounding innocent. Her hands, however, betrayed her as they resumed the ministrations on his chest and moved slowly below his navel and worked their way into the waistband of his pajamas. She kissed him full on the mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. Sybil bit his lower lip and worried it between her teeth.

When they parted, Tom spoke into her neck, "I can think of one or two things that could occupy our time." He sucked the spot below her ear, trying, it would seem, to leave a mark.

Sybil pushed him onto his back and hovered over him for a moment to smile naughtily at him before kissing her way down his chest. Without warning, Tom felt his pants being pulled down his hips and gather at his knees. Realizing her intentions, he eagerly wiggled his legs and divested himself of them totally, kicking them to the bottom of the bed.

"Oh, fuck," he whispered to the ceiling as his beautiful wife took him fully into her mouth. She had been shy about this particular activity at first until the pregnancy had made her nearly insatiable and he irresistible to her. Now, he thanked his lucky stars for a wife that wasn't ashamed to be an active participant in their intimate life. He shifted up onto his elbows, giving himself a rather erotic view of his wife taking him slowly in and out of her mouth.

The thing that really got him going was the knowledge that she _enjoyed _doing this to him. The effort she put forth to pleasure him was simply amazing. He groaned and reached down with one hand to brush her hair out of her face and caress her cheek. Looking up to meet his gaze, cock still in her mouth, she reached down between his legs and gave his bollocks a gentle squeeze.

"Sybil," he groaned, nearly there. Her head began to bob faster knowing he was close. Suddenly, they both stilled at the sound of their son yelling in his cot. Tom let his head fall back against the pillows, disappointed, as Sybil sat up and turned to look at Ben's red, tear-stained face. She looked guiltily back at Tom, and they understood that this would have to be saved for later, when the baby was not screaming his head off for _someone_ to come and pick him up. "There's no such thing as a gentle wake up for that kid, is there?"

"No, I don't think that there is," she answered, already climbing over Tom's legs and out of bed to reach for the baby, "My darling boy, why are you crying?" Ben quieted instantly the moment he was in his mother's arms. "There we are. You just missed us, that's all. How about a new nappy for that adorable little bottom, hmm?"

It amazed Tom the way Sybil could switch moods so quickly, one moment a seductress, the next a mother. For him, the physical evidence of his arousal alone made it near impossible to flip the switch between lover and father so quickly.

"I'm afraid that we'll have to continue later, Darling," Sybil smiled at him, beginning to feed their son his breakfast.

He pulled himself out of bed and loosely tied on his dressing gown. "I'll hold you to that," he laughed, bending to kiss Ben's plump cheek.

* * *

"I think we have a real chance this year," Lord Grantham smiled proudly. "It's been quite some time since we've beaten the village team in the match."

The family was just sitting down to luncheon when Robert began his talk of cricket, and had continued the talk into the dessert course. Neither Cora nor Mary were down for the meal, but Robert couldn't help but smile around at his two youngest daughters and his sons-in-law. "You'll be playing in the match this year, won't you Tom?"

Tom looked up from his meal skeptically, glancing first at his wife sat beside him, then to his father-in-law, "I don't think so. I don't know how to play..." he broke off into a coughing fit, eyes going wide.

"Are you alright, chap?" inquired Matthew, looking rather concerned.

Tom, trying to clear his throat, eyed Sybil with a bewildered look, "Yes...Ahemm...Yes, pardon me." He felt his face grow hot. It was not an awkward swallow that had him coughing, but rather the sudden appearance of his devilish wife's fingers crawling across his lap and curling around him through his trousers. He glanced around the room to confirm that no one was aware of what was happening below the tablecloth, and deciding that her actions had so far gone unnoticed, slid a bit farther down in his chair to enjoy Sybil's ministrations.

"We need you to play, Tom. We won't have the numbers without you," Robert was looking at him rather sternly. "You must have played at one time or another?"

"Uhh...umm," he was have a rather difficult time concentrating on the question as his wife gave him a rather delicious squeeze. "No, we never played cricket."

"I don't mind showing you the ropes," Matthew piped in rather excitedly. "I played while I was at University."

"It could be fun, darling," Sybil spoke up, smiling innocently at him as he felt her thumb circle the head of his hardened cock. "It can't be that _hard._ All you have to do is grasp the bat and give it a go."

"Yes," his voice cracked. He grasped his water glass and nearly drained the contents, "I...I guess I could try. I'm rather good at hurling, maybe that will help."

"Wonderful," Robert was nearly bursting at the seams, "We'll go out before tea for some practice." He stood up and Tom felt Sybil's hand slip from his lap and return to her own.

"Come on, Tom. We can head to the library and go over the rules for a bit," Matthew stood up and moved to leave the room.

"I'm just going to finish this," he gestured to his untouched dessert, "I'll be right in." Edith, Matthew and Robert all left the dinning room. As soon as the door was shut behind them he turned to his wife, "Jesus Christ, Sybil!"

Sybil just licked her spoon clean and smiled at him, "I was feeling a little adventurous."

"Adventurous!" Tom yelled, sometime he couldn't believe the things she did to him. "You just nearly made me cum in my pants at the dinning room table!"

Sybil giggled into her hand and slid onto his lap, "I was just thinking about how things were left this morning and the idea just popped into my head."

Tom kissed her, "Yes well now I have to go sit in the library and talk cricket with a massive stiffy."

Sybil giggled again, "I'm sorry." She didn't look sorry. "Come upstairs as soon as you can and I'll take care of that for you."

Tom groaned as she hopped up and left him alone, trying for the second time that day to make himself look presentable.

* * *

"That was the worst 45 minutes of my life."

"Oh my poor, poor, Darling," Sybil smiled and reached out her hand towards him. She sat her book down and stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tom wasted no time and kissed her deeply, pulling her body flush with his. "Someone's eager it seems."

"Aye," He sat down in the armchair she had been occupying and pulled her onto his lap. "Ben sleeping?"

"Yes, he should nap for at least another hour." Sybil could feel him hard against her thigh already.

"Thank God," Tom sighed and leaned in for a kiss. He pulled at her skirt, rucking it up around her thighs. Sybil groaned against his lips when his fingers pushed between her legs and found her already wet for him. "Stand up, Love."

Sybil stood and turned her head to watch her husband unbutton his trousers and free his aching cock, stroking it unconsciously. He reached up to slide her knickers down to the floor, gathered her skirt around her waist and sat her down directly on him, both facing the empty fireplace.

"Oh, fuck," Tom thrust into her, grasping her hips to heighten the friction.

"Tom!" Sybil yelped, enjoying his wild behavior. She leaned forward with her hands on his knees for balance, changing the angle of their connection. One of his hand snuck around her hip and touched her directly above where they were joined, doubling her pleasure and making her call out.

His thrusts were becoming erratic, "Mmm...so tight. You feel so good."

"Tom?" They heard knocking and stilled. Matthew spoke again through the door, "Are you ready to go outside? We've everything ready for your lesson."

Tom dropped his head against Sybil's back. "Shit," he whispered, defeated.

"Can you send him away?" She whispered back over her shoulder.

Matthew called louder this time, "Tom, are you in there?"

"Just a moment!" Tom answered, voice sounding rough. He stood, Sybil with him and felt himself slip from inside his wife. "I'm sorry, Love," he tucked himself back inside his trousers and tried to straighten out the rest of his clothing. "Later?"

Sybil ran her hands through his hair in an attempt at neatness, "I'll hold you to it," she said, repeating his words from earlier.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Will Tom and Sybil EVER get a moment to themselves? You'll just have to wait and see! (haha jk, you know they will).**

**Please Review!**


End file.
